Episode 288: Shuriken Dip
"Shuriken Dip" was originally released on February 1, 2016. Description We're glad that the subject matters addressed in this episode are coming at this point in our careers, because we're not sure we would have been equipped to handle them four years ago. Like: Sleep Jeans? SLEEP JEANS? JEANS FOR SLEEPING? Suggested Talking Points Football Pointers, Sleep Jeans, Tim McGraw's Krav Maga Returns, Accidental ASMR, Candy Stamps, Realtor Kisses, A Matter of Taxonomy Outline 08:55 - I like to sleep in my blue jeans. My wife thinks I'm a total monster, but there's no greater comfort than the feeling of denim rubbing against my sheets. I work in a cube all day, so it's not like my jeans are dirty. Sometimes I get a fresh pair from the closet to sleep in - my sleep jeans. Please vindicate or vilify me. -- Stylish Slumber In the South 16:20 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from an Anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Am i TOO powerful? My mum just recently signed me up for Krav maga lessons. My instructor says im accelerating at an unimaginable rate. What im trying to say is, what if i become a human weapon, and im not allowed out in public? 22:09 - My cube mate whispers to herself constantly. Sometimes she's reading out loud to herself, sometimes she's talking to herself, sometimes I can't tell what she's saying but I hear the whispers. This is hella distracting because I'm pretty down with ASMR and I can't get any work done while I'm in the tingle zone. Any ideas on how to address this? -- Huh? In Houston 28:29 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Matt. Personal message from Jesse. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 37:07 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Devon, who asks: If you put Mountain Dew in a purifier would you get water or Mountain Dew? 37:13 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Sal, who asks: Every time I go to lick a stamp I really want to gently kiss it instead. Is this OK? 37:24 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user "Bernard"Name made up by Griffin, who asks: Big hands ????????????? When do I start getting big hands? Im 18 years old when do I start getting bigger hands. 48:47 - I live with my fiancé, and although I have my own laptop, we share his desktop for gaming. He's a bit messy in real life, but that I can deal with. His computer is an issue because he saves his porn to the desktop. Playing TF2 in window mode with some asses staring right back is unsettling, I assure you. I've asked him to sort it, and he just laughs. It's not a deal breaker, it's just weird. Do I learn to deal with it, or do I sort it myself for his upcoming birthday? -- There's No Porn Pun I Can Make About Eugene Oregon 54:00 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Stop Podcasting Yourself, Can I Pet Your Dog, One Bad Mother 59:23 - FY - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user Rollie H, who asks: Feminists, are you impressed that David Blaine held his breath for 17 minutes on Oprah? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts *The brothers once again refer to the best Jumbotron message they ever received, as originally read in Episode 209: BurgerTime 4: Ketchup. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Drew Davenport Category:Extreme Restraints